


Storm

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning strikes near the young princes of Asgard and their brotherly bond is strengthened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snicki16](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snicki16).



BOOM! The thunder rolled right outside little Loki’s window, making him start awake. He sat up straight, listening to the rain pour down, until a blinding light flashed outside, followed by a loud crack. Loki dived under his covers, shaking and crying. He was scared of the storms. They occurred at least two days a week, more if it was winter, which it just happened to be.  
After a few more lightning strikes, Loki jumped out of bed and ran down the stone hall, his bare feet striking the hard stone. He took a few turns down the twisting corridors and came to a stop in front of a large oak door. He started banging on it, his tears and sobs coming harder.  
A moment later the door was flung open and Odin stared down at him. “What do you want?” he demanded?  
“Please, Can I sleep with you and Mother?” Loki gasped. “It’s scary!” Odin glared down at the frightened boy.  
“You’re too old for this, go back to your room and take it like a man.” The door then slammed shut in the boy’s face. He burst into tears and tore off down the hall again. Maybe he could find a closet to sit in until the storm passed.  
But as he turned another corner he ran into a semi-open door. His nose smashed into the handle as his right shoulder took the worst of the blow. He fell to the floor, crying like a babe, and he knew that his father would punish him severely for being clumsy.  
A hand touched his shoulder. “Loki?” a young voice asked. He opened his eyes to see the face of his older brother.  
“Th-Thor, d-don’t tell f-father. Please.” Loki begged. Thor gently picked his brother off of the floor and ushered him into a chair before running back and closing the door all the way.  
“I wouldn’t tell father.” He said, following the sentence with a long yawn. “Why were you running around? It’s late?” Loki looked at his brother. Thor was ten, almost a man in Loki’s eyes.  
“I was getting water.” He said sheepishly. Thor gave him the same look mother did when she knew he was trying to lie.  
“You’ve tear streaks on your face and snot running from your nose.” Thor said matter-of-factly, making Loki wipe his nose. “Why were you running around?”  
Before Loki could answer, the thunder boomed outside the nearby window, making the small boy jump a foot in the air. Thor nodded understandably.  
“Ah, you’re scared of the lightning.” Thor said, as if diagnosing a sick patient. “Do you want to stay in my room tonight?” he asked. Loki’s head almost flopped off his shoulders from nodding so hard. Thor offered his hand and walked him to the bed, lifting him up since he couldn’t get a foothold to boost himself up.  
Thor scrambled in after him. It took them both a few minutes to get comfortable. Even though it was a large bed, Loki tried to sleep as close as possible to Thor, who wanted a little more space than his baby brother was allowing. They compromised, however, by agreeing that Thor could have his space, but Loki could hold his brother’s hand.  
Even with the thunder rumbling and the lightning striking not far from that room, Loki fell asleep instantly, comforted by his brother’s presence.

However, neither of them realized that the maid would come in and find the two of them in the bed together, then go to Odin.  
Both boys were harshly woken, quickly dressed, then sent to the throne room to be reprimanded by their father.  
Odin paced in front of the boys. “I cannot believe this. You two are too old to be sharing a bed now.” He barked, making tears well up in his youngest son’s eyes. “Six and ten, you are fast approaching manhood.” He glared down at Loki. “I told you to brave out the storm, did I not? Instead you run to your brother and force him into letting you sleep in his room.”  
Thor stepped in front of Loki. “No, Father, he didn’t force me into anything. I opened my door to get some water while he was going back to his room and it hit him. I asked why he was up, but refused to tell me…”  
“Thor, your brother should speak for himself.” Odin said harshly, but the tall boy glared back at his father and continued talking.  
“I asked him why he was up and he refused to tell me the truth. Then the lightning stuck nearby and he jumped a bit. He finally admitted to being frightened by the storm, and I made him sleep in my bed. It’s not his fault.” Thor insisted. Odin snarled.  
“Loki is too old for such irrational-“  
“HE’S SIX! HE’S NOT OLD ENOUGH TO STOP BEING SCARED OF THEM!” Thor bellowed in his father’s face. Odin opened his mouth, but Thor interrupted him by saying, “Mother wouldn’t want Loki to be alone while learning to face his fears. Mother would want him to slowly learn to deal with them on his own.”  
“He needs to learn.” Odin growled.  
“Yes, but he needs to know, when he’s afraid, that there are others that will help him through so much fear. This will be helpful when he becomes a soldier!”  
“And how’s that, boy?”  
“Because when he’s been forced to handle it on his own, lest he be punished for feeling something reasonable, whenever he’s fighting, he won’t let anyone help him because he’s been taught rejection! But if we help him, then when he’s a soldier he can trust his comrades to help him through it!”  
Odin and Thor faced off for a few tense moments, before Odin straightened up, pinching his nose. “Your mother has taught you too much.” He muttered. “You may both go, but don’t let me catch you doing this again.”  
Thor turned, took Loki’s small hand in his and led him out of the hall.  
“Thank you.” Loki said meekly. “That must’ve been scary.”  
Thor shrugged. “You’re my brother; it’s my job to protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested piece by tumblr user snicki16.


End file.
